1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for handling stuck call pushbuttons in an elevator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevator call pushbuttons are exposed to mechanical damage and they occasionally become stuck in the "on" position. When this happens, the elevator car that answers the call will be unable to reset it. The car may then sit at the floor, opening and closing its doors indefinitely, degrading elevator service to the remaining floors of the building, as well as unnecessarily subjecting the electromechanical door operator to excess use.